


Celebrations

by miera



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine is one step closer to finishing her degree and McCoy helps her celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Old Habits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/168481).

It was late for visitors, so Len frowned as he looked at the door and called for the person to come in. If there was an emergency either the alarms would be going off or someone would've comm'ed him. He hoped fervently Jim wasn't having one of his bouts of insomnia. Somehow they always ended with the captain bugging his Chief Medical Officer in the middle of the night as if Len didn't need to be up at the crack of dawn the next day, or need to sleep himself.

But when the door slid open, he was pleasantly surprised to see Christine there. She practically bounced into his room. He had a moment to take her in – faded jeans, a blue, button-down shirt that hung off her and looked well-worn, and her hair was up in a pony tail. Those were her studying clothes, he knew. He hadn't seen much of her for the last week as she was trying to finish writing her dissertation.

She stopped in the middle of the floor, threw her hands in the air and yelled gleefully, "I'm done!" Then she actually spun in a circle, laughing.

McCoy had never seen his usually calm and in control head nurse quite this giddy and he started to laugh himself. "Really?"

"Yep." She rocked on her heels, waving her arms. "I mean, I'm not _done_ done. It needs to be proofread and I have to make sure it makes sense to someone other than me, but the draft is finished."

"Congratulations."

She actually bowed and then giggled. "Thank you, sir. And thank you for releasing me from duty so I could get this finished." Jim and Starfleet had had to make accommodations given the number of people who'd gone out into the fleet without finishing their degrees, so Lieutenant Chapel had been given most of the week off, short of emergencies, to get her work done.

"Not a problem. So how do you feel?" The question was somewhat rhetorical, because she was bouncing around the room energetically. He remembered that combination of exhaustion and adrenaline and what it could do to a person.

Christine stretched absently. "I should be ready to collapse, I know. Instead I'm wired as hell. I feel like I could jog to Earth and back."

"I'd prefer you stay indoors, Chris," he said with a grin.

She eyed him speculatively, and he recognized the look on her face. His body began to perk up hopefully. It had been a long damn week.

The next second she ran full tilt at the bed and jumped him, literally, landing in his lap, her legs straddling his hips. He managed to brace himself so they didn't crash into the wall but only just. Her mouth was pressed eagerly against his before he could say anything but he was hardly complaining. Chris threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed him deeply, then bit his lower lip hard enough to sting. His dick jerked and he heard a low chuckle before she began to lick her way down his neck.

Len groaned, his hands cupping her ass and holding on as she teased him. Her tongue found the vulnerable spot on his throat and she covered his skin with her mouth. Her teeth got into the act and he realized she was sucking hard enough to mark him.

His hips thrust up instinctively. She usually wasn't this aggressive when they were in bed and that plus going more than a week without sex was getting him aroused fast.

Chris leaned back, yanking his shirt up. He lifted his arms to help her and before he had time to toss his shirt aside her fingers were pinching his nipples, making him buck up against her body. "Dammit, Chris," he muttered, torn between how hot she was making him and wanting to enjoy this. She looked completely unrepentant.

He compromised by reaching up and unbuttoning her shirt. The sight of her naked always made a little surge of awe go through him. This time he grabbed her ass and tugged her up on her knees, which put her breasts right at a level with his mouth.

He wasted no time, covering one breast and suckling while his thumb flicked at her other nipple. Chris squirmed in his arms, freeing herself from her shirt. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as he bit down gently on her nipple and tugged. He heard her mumble out a curse as he did it again and again and then switched sides to lave her other nipple with his tongue.

She jerked out of his hold, leaving him grinning smugly at the flush on her face and chest. But then she reached out and braced a hand against the wall behind him and stood up. Suddenly he was looking up at her standing over him while she unfastened her jeans.

His mouth went dry and he automatically reached up to help her unzip her pants and then she braced her hands on the wall as he tugged the material down her amazing legs. He reached up and brought her underwear down too, noting that her panties were already a little damp. She rolled her eyes at his smirk and lifted one foot, then the other, so he could free her of the clothes. Then she was naked and towering over him.

Len let his palms slide up her legs, caressing her calf muscles, her knees, the backs of her thighs. She was a little too tall for him to eat her out in this position. She must have seen where his mind was going because she grinned and knelt back down over his lap. "Maybe later."

He nodded eagerly, making her laugh, and then braced his hands when she reached for his pants. It took some doing, both of them wriggling around and laughing at the contortions involved, before he was naked as well.

He wanted to just run his hands over her body for a minute and enjoy himself, but Chris wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him. She moved like she was going to slide down on to him already and amid the haze of lust he frowned, grasping her hips and holding her still. "Chris, there's no rush," he said quietly. Usually they took this more slowly, so he had more time to get her aroused and ready, and he was worried about hurting her.

She kissed his lips, chuckling lightly. "It's been over a week, Len. _You_ may not be in a rush..."

He gasped as her fingers stroked his length deliberately. He was as desperate for this as she was, obviously. But he wanted to ensure this would be good for her too. "Okay, just... wait a second."

She actually growled in frustration but subsided as he fumbled in the drawer of the nightstand and found the small tube of lubricant he kept there. Chris moved her hands back to his chest, balancing herself as he squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers and covered his cock. He snapped the tube closed and then his eyes slammed shut as Chris slid down fast, taking him all the way in with one move.

She cried out and he flinched. He never just shoved his cock into her like that, not when he was on top, but she started moving right away, so evidently it was all right. She started riding him fast and harder than she ever had before. Her body was incredibly tight around him, making his cock throb insistently with every thrust. He gritted his teeth, focusing on holding himself in check and letting her have control.

Her hands wrapped around his neck as she rode him, her head leaning back so that her breasts were pushing towards him. The sight made him even more frantic. He wanted to lick and suck at her nipples and hear her moaning for him, but he didn't want her to stop moving either.

Between the little grunting noises she was making, she murmured, "God, Len. Missed you." He slipped a little, his hips rocking up against her without thought. She let out a pleased noise, moving even more roughly, encouraging him. She reached for his hand, guiding his fingers to her clit before going back to hanging onto his shoulders.

He started slow but it was pretty obvious she didn't want careful, gentle lovemaking right now. Chris leaned forward, mashing her body against his, and groaned "Harder" in his ear. He gave her what she asked for, rubbing her clit firmly. He knew where she liked to be touched, and as he circled his slick fingers, her hips writhed from side to side. He knew that move, knew she was close to coming already. He could feel her muscles clenching even more tightly around his cock and he moaned. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer, not when she was fucking him like this. He let himself thrust up into her, one hand steadying her hip, driving her higher with his fingers. He dragged his lips against her cheek; she was moving too fast to really kiss her.

"So good, Chris," he mumbled, knowing that she liked hearing him while they were making love. It turned her on to hear all the dirty things he was thinking. "So fucking hot and tight..."

She cried out his name and slammed down onto him a couple more times, coming so hard her body shook. Her hands were digging into his shoulders as he grabbed her hips and held her steady so he could thrust up a handful of times and let himself go inside of her.

She slumped into his arms and he fell back against the pillows, cradling her close. When he could breathe enough to speak, the only thing he could come up with to say was, "Wow."

Chris giggled, snuggling against him. Her fingers played with the hair on his chest absently, but he could feel her entire body was sagging. She'd worked all that tension out on him and he was damned gleeful about it. But she nuzzled his skin and said quietly, "That was... fast."

He ran his hands over her back and added, "And a little out of control." She craned her neck to look at him and he brushed her hair away from her face and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I didn't know you liked it that rough," he admitted. They'd had fast, wild sex before but not quite like this.

She climbed off his lap, stretching her legs gingerly as she laid down on his bed. "Not all the time," she shrugged, then she yawned hugely. Len pulled her against his side, cuddling her in his arms while Chris rested her cheek against his shoulder. "I don't mind slow either. What's that saying about variety and the spice of life?"

"Good point," he said, kissing her forehead gently. He tugged the blanket up over them.

Chris tangled her fingers with his against his ribs, her voice already getting sleepy. "We can have a more leisurely celebration when I finish editing the damn thing."

He tickled her hip with his other hand, making her squirm. "Wait until you pass, honey. I'll show you _celebrating_ that will make you forget your own name."

She laughed again, cracking open one eye. "I'm holding you to that, McCoy."

He grinned and watched quietly as she quickly fell asleep. He was going to have to make some plans for her graduation party, clearly. He wouldn't want to disappoint Doctor Chapel on her big day, after all.


End file.
